You and me
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: This is a one shot between Andy & Sharon, they've had a rough week and are itching to find a release.. Pure Smut ;) @capricam1983 Happy Birthday honey! :)


He could feel the tension between all of them as they all left the murder room, they had finally found the suspect they'd been looking for. It had been a hard day for all of them they were tired and frustrated they were all at their breaking point, when the captain came out of her office and sent all of the home for the night, she retreated back into her office slamming the door behind her as she went, he knew exactly what was going on they had been snapping at each other all week and they had reached their boil points, it had been days since they had been together and he knew they both needed to find their release, He could see her in her office sitting at her desk working on paperwork, she looked up and he smiled at her and she smiled back, which made his heart almost leap out of his chest, she noticed that he was watching her intently she was still mad at him for the way he had been acting toward her the last week she would make sure to remind him later of how much of an ass he truly was, He gently knocked on her door, "you ready to go? She looked up at him, "Yes let me grab my stuff and we can leave, Sharon I just want to apologize for acting like an arrogant jackass, she stopped and looked at him with a sad smile, " no need to apologize andy I know you didn't mean it. He walked around her desk and wrapped her into a tight hug while he rubbed the back of her head, "how about we get out of here and go to my place and relax, she looks at him sounds good to me, They leave the murder room hand in hand, They arrive at his place a few mins later as he unlocks the door and walks inside she follows him, as soon as he shuts the door she pins her against the door kissing her roughly as he moves his hands down her body to lift up her skirt as he brushes his knuckles lightly against her center causing her to moan into the kiss, she thrust her hips against his ever growing manhood causing him to moan and groan as he unzips her skirt and lets it fall to the floor along with her bra and panties as he undoes the buttons on her blouse he nips and bites at her neck, she undoes the belt on his pants and lets them fall to the floor, he steps out of them and she helps him discard his boxers along with his dress shirt and tie while never breaking their kiss, he pushes her up the against the wall as he makes his way down to her wet center, "sharon you are so wet, she moans as he ghost her clit with his tongue, Annddyyy that feels so fucking good, she panted out as he started to feverishly lick and suck on her clit she ran her fingers through his hair as she moaned and groaned, he added one finger and another as he licked and sucked on her clit, he could tell she was getting closer he removed his fingers and kissed his way back up her body stopping to kiss and suck on her breast making his way back up he kissed her passionately as she reached between them rubbing his hard shaft, he walked them to the couch where she sat him down and lower her mouth over his hard cock and licked and sucked on the head before fully taking him in her mouth which caused him to moan her name as she continued sucking and teasing him she licked her way down his cock as she played with his balls as he thrust his hips into her, "Damn sharon that feels sooo fucking good he hissed, she could tell he was getting closer she made her way back up his body and straddle his lap as she grind her center against his aching member as he ran his fingers through her long brown hair and down her back, She kissed his neck and made her way down his chest kissing and sucking each nipple, "Damn sharon that feels so good, he croaked out, as he rose up and lowered herself onto his hard shaft as he thrust his aching member in and out of her wet center, "fuck me harder andy I'm so close, he could feel her walls clenching around his shaft as he thrust harder into her as her as she fell over the edge, he thrust a few more times before hae came deep inside her,… "that was amazing andy she panted as she gently kissed him as she moved off of his lap to lay beside him on the couch.. " you are amazing sharon, "how about we get cleaned up and go out for dinner. "Sounds good to me she smiles as they walk to the shower….


End file.
